When I met Harry
by Lara Styles
Summary: What if you get a chance to meet One Direction? And have a relationship with one of them? Will you choose love over school? :
1. Chapter 1

"There's a fire starting in my heart…" as the song "Rolling in the Deep" playing in my room as me and my best friend keep on reaching high notes of the song. Haha.

I and my best friend jump on my bed as we dance and fool around my room as we enjoy the last day of summer and enter a new school for our junior year. FYI, we change school every year to experience new kinds of stuff. I know what you're thinking we are crazy for changing schools every year. But that's who we are. After all, UK is pretty darn good and big place.

My best friend's name is Corina. She is the whitest girl I know, has the most beautiful skin, and has been recognized as the "girl who has everyone crushing over with". She has been my best friend ever since, considering she is the only one. She has been my best bud since kindergarten and I consider her as my sister for we have been there for each other since. As a matter of fact, we live with one another in a hotel our parents bought for just the two of us as we study together here in UK as our parents just stay in LA.

I am Lara. I am a little darker than Corina, considering I play under the sun all day, has the worst skin ever, for I have a lot of wounds on my legs and is very skinny. In addition to that, I am immature and has the widest imagination ever known. Haha. Lol.

I and Corina do some last minute shopping as we enter another school year tomorrow in a different school. We shopped 'till we dropped for bags, accessories, and so much more. Making us go home with a lot of shopping bags. All we know is we hope junior year is better than freshmen and sophomore year.

As we arrived at home from shopping in the biggest mall we have ever been to, we were tired. As in super tired. We prepared our uniform, our bags, and everything we will need for tomorrow's first day of school in Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Fingers crossed for tomorrow.

After we ate dinner, we skyped our parents in our different laptops to check on what's going on in LA for them.

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad. *MWAH MWAH* I said, making my laptop full of kisses and making it wet at the same time. "Hello, Lara," my mom and dad said together as they greeted me with their beautiful smiles. Too much talking then all I heard was good conversation.

Then we shut down our laptops and went to shower. We slept early so that we can be ready for tomorrow's big day.

Then the day ended for us.

-Lara xx


	2. Chapter 2

The striking rays of the sun wake me up. Another beautiful day for me to conquer. Then I suddenly realize it's the FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL today.

I look at the window and I see pigeons all over the beautiful grounds of UK. Then I see Corina just went outside from the bathroom. "Done bathing?" I ask Corina as she walks out form the bathroom, having her towel covering her sexy body. "Pretty much. Isn't it obvious?" Corina answers my questions sarcastically. "Slow down. I have woken up a few seconds ago. I'm still not thinking that much."  
Corina then walks to the closet and look for her uniform.

I guess it's my turn to take a bath. Uggghhh. Never liked to take a bath early in the morning. Thank God for hot water. So I took a bath. Feels so good, so I changed into my uniform then went to the dining room with Corina.

Time for breakfast. As I saw my favorite cereals on the table, I jumped as high as I could. Eating cereals is the best, it gets better with milk. I know, I'm unhealthy but I'm that.

We brushed our teeth and whiten it. PEARLY WHITE TEETH I HAVE. I really take care of my teeth because I really want that when I smile my whole face brightens. Haha. Lol.

So, we are both ready for school then we took a bus. Then the next minute, we're standing in front of the gates of Holmes Chapel Comprehensive School. Then I see a lot of people. Some of my classmates in my Sophomore year is here. And I saw this guy, Todd

My ex in sophomore year is here. I hope he's not my classmate. We have both moved on already an this happens. What the hell? I don't want to be in the same campus with him. But I don't care anymore. We are just friends from the moment we broke up. So that's it.

So Corina and I moved on to our new classroom. We were shocked. It looks so amazing that Corina and I were mesmerized. Then I saw list that wrote all my new classmates for this school year. "Eeermm. Oohh. Nice name… Oohhh. Hamilton, Todd? WHAT THE EFFIN' FORK?!

Corina then looks at me, puzzled. She points his name then Todd walks in. He sees Corina pointing at his name and my face went suddenly blank.

"What up, Lara?" Todd talks to me. "Good, Todd. Question." "What is it?" "Why do you have to follow me?" "I thought you don't care about me already, Lar." "Oh whatever, Todd."  
I'M ANNOYED BY HIS PRESENCE.

This doesn't stop. At English class, he stares at me for like the whole class. He just won't stop. Uurrgghhhhh. Not happy. Math class, he sits just right beside me and almost all the classes.

So we went home after school. My realization for today, FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL is miserable with Todd being in the same campus and having him as my classmate.

Hoping tomorrow is going to be better. Better sleep this off.

BYE.

-Lara xx


	3. Chapter 3

So I wake up and the first thing on my mind is TODD HAMILTON. For all the things to think about him? Really? That guy? So I see Corina and she sees my annoyed face. "You okay about Todd as our classmate?" "Ya think?!" To erase my thoughts about yesterday, I took a hot bath. Very soothing.

All done. I forgot about him. I think I did. So we prepare for school then get off to a bus and after few minutes, we're entering the gates of the school. First person I see is Todd. Really? Him? That guy? Then I suddenly remember everything we had when we were still dating. Gosh. Why did that come up in my head? Erase. Erase. Erase. DONE

So we quickly proceed to our classroom and ignore Todd. If I can. I CAN. So we have our first class, then second class, third class, and fourth class for the morning. Time passed by so fast today, eh. So Corina and I went to the canteen to take lunch. We directly fell in line to have our lunch. I smell delicious food. Finally, a school serving the best food in the whole entire world. I got my lunch already. Corina and I looked for the best place to have lunch on. Then we see it. We quickly went to it then suddenly one guy passed over me and tripped. I fell and my lunch fell, too. Making a big mess across the whole school canteen. A pretty embarrassing moment for me. Still the second day of school and this happens. Really?

So I recover and ran as fast as I can to the CR. As I enter the CR, I suddenly neat myself. That incident happened so fast. I even forgot the face of that guy. It doesn't matter, actually. But he really needs to say sorry, you know. Doesn't care. I'm just thinking I really need to clean up myself. Spaghettti sauce, all over my clothes. DIRTY. Lucky me, I have extra clothes. So I changed and went outside. First person I see is Todd. I was hoping for it to be the guy who made me fell on the floor but it's Todd. "You okay about what happened?" "Definitely. I understand. It was just an accident." "You sure?" "Yes, Todd. So go on with your life and leave me. Thanks for the concern. Bye." I was okay until you showed up, I said to myself.

Classes continued for the rest of the day. Then dismissal time.

We went home quickly and changed our uniforms to our usual home clothes. Then skyped our families back in LA. Our life is just so awesome right now. Then we turned off our laptops and prepared for bed. Then we slept early.

Just as I was about to sleep, I thought about the guy who made me fell. What was he thinking? That he can do that easily? But I won't get away without a sorry from him.

With all that happened today, I'm still okay. Nothing's going to stop me from being top in class.

See you at school tomorrow

Bye

-Lara xx


End file.
